


mad westworld

by ddamn



Category: Westworld (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddamn/pseuds/ddamn





	mad westworld

Чонгук совсем не счастливчик, как думают окружающие. Его успех — результат долгой, упорной работы, его достижения — плоды этой самой работы, и ему совершенно не стыдно (а устыдить его пытались даже преподаватели, потому что выделился, потому что слишком много мечтает), когда его, единственного из универа за последние, как минимум, лет семь принимают на стажировку в "Мир Дикого запада". Он был там всего раз (потому что слишком уж дорого), когда ездил на экскурсию в детстве, и парк оставил настолько сильное впечатление, что совсем ещё мелким он увлёкся поведенческой психологией, робототехникой и программированием, чтобы в будущем хоть немного приблизиться к мечте. Приблизился.  
  
— Счастливый ублюдок, — вместо приветствия хлопает его по плечу Тэхён, друг детства, который не без связей знакомых тоже оказался в этом месте. Он проводит Чонгука меж стеклянных блоков, почти в каждом из которых по паре людей, один из которых обязательно голый, и это настолько смущает, что щеки тут же алеют, чего, к счастью, совсем не замечает друг. — Нет, ну что за мудак, как ты вообще в поведенческий сунулся, пиздец, я едва в отдел ремонта влез, а ты, блин, — Тэхён крепче сжимает его плечо, бормоча: — Поведенческий, чувак, я так завидую. Копаться в голове, а не в теле так круто.  
  
Чонгук, по правде говоря, и сам себе завидует.  
  
Наставник встречает его у комнаты, совсем не бокса, и Чонгуку это не нравится. Ему хочется сразу в бой, если не заниматься своим первым андроидом, то, как минимум, сегодня же посмотреть за работой с ними, потрогать, действительно ли они совсем не отличаются от людей, потому что в универе с андроидами-преподавателями такое не прокатило (он пробовал).  
  
— Так как с парком ты не знаком, первым испытанием будет добраться до бара, найти хоста, над которым ты будешь работать в дальнейшем, и выявить у него неполадки и проблемы, которые стоит решить. Его имя в истории — Юнги, внешность у него, как у корейца, так что тебе это не составит труда? — спрашивает женщина, и, поймав кивок и удивлённый взгляд Чонгука, продолжает. — Мы решили начать вводить персонажей из разных стран, но для этого нужны люди из этих самых стран, чтобы обеспечить правильные модели поведения и реакции хостов.  
  
Чонгук замирает у костюмов, пробуя на ощупь белую шелковую рубашку, что так хорошо сядет на него. Уж угождать клиентам здесь умеют.  
  
— Я буду отвечать за корейцев? — озадаченно переспрашивает он, комично увеличивая и без того удивлённые глаза.  
  
— Если подойдешь нам и пройдешь стажировку, как полагается, то, да, почему бы и нет, — растягивает губы в улыбке женщина. Сразу за этим следует подробный вводный инструктаж.  
  
Чонгуку дали два дня наблюдения за его первым хостом и полную свободу действий. Полную. На этом наставник подмигнула, и сам смысл дошёл до него только в парке. Роль его первого хоста — шлюха.  
  
Найти бар без навигатора было довольно проблематично, но мужчина, один из тех, с которыми они садились в поезд, после вопроса о месте понимающе ухмыльнулся, хлопнул его по плечу и сказал, что проводит.  
  
Заметить знакомый разрез глаз не составляет труда, и несколько минут Чонгук проводит в другом конце зала наблюдая за своим первым подопечным.  
  
На вид Юнги немногим старше его самого, натянуто, совсем не приветливо улыбается посетителям, и то ли говорит что-то не то, то ли клиенты попросту не заинтересованы в молодом мужчине. Быть незаинтересованным, стоит заметить, довольно сложно, потому что лицо у него совсем кукольное, кожа светлая, светлее, чем должна быть, по крайней мере, и Чонгук решает, что ещё бокал, и он подойдет к хосту. Потом ещё один. Он пьет воду, и только это спасает шёлковую рубашку от пятен, когда низкий голос из-за спины застаёт врасплох.  
  
— Приезжий? — тянет хост, устанавливая с ним зрительный контакт. Чонгук даже не понимает, как упустил его из виду. Заметив, что парень не движется, он улыбается и кладёт на его щеку ладонь, нежно проводя от скулы к подбородку. — Совсем ещё без налёта пыли, — Юнги склоняется к его лицу, и Чон на автомате отодвигается назад.  
  
Сердце в его груди колотится невероятно сильно, Чонгуку почти больно от такого обращения хоста с ним. Ему было очень страшно подходить к чему-то настолько неизведанному, настолько чужому. Он с людьми-то знакомиться боится, а здесь андроид. Вдруг он отреагирует неправильно и сломает.  
  
— Пойдём, — зовёт хост тем временем, — я сделаю скидку.  
  
Чонгук кладёт руку на талию хоста — совсем теплую и мягкую, совсем человеческую, — и облизывает губы, глядя на него слишком внимательно.  
  
— Пойдем, — послушно соглашается он, отмечая холодную ухмылку хоста.  
  
Прописанный характер, кажется, отличается от нужного путане, да и корейцу, и, возможно, это и есть его тестом: выявить неточности, чтобы скорректировать хоста в дальнейшем. В любом случае, Чонгуку нужно попробовать, что и как работатет, не зря ведь ему дали два дня. Пометки в блокноте делать опасно, так что он просто полагается на свою память.  
  
Хост ведёт его за собой на лестницу, кивнув своей, видимо, главной. Его рука приятная, и Чонгуку хочется погладить, потрогать, попробовать его всего наощупь, чтобы найти хоть какой-то изъян, признак принадлежности нечеловеческому, чужому.  
  
Юнги заталкивает его в комнату совсем грубо, как и положено (наверное, по крайней мере это приятно), и едва не прижимает к двери, не успевает, потому что Чонгук крепко хватает его за плечи и подталкивает в сторону тяжелого старого комода. Юнги без труда запрыгивает на него, призывно разводя ноги, откидывая с лица непослушные прядки, выпавшие из лакированной причёски.  
  
— Ну же, ковбой, — шепчет он, заглядывая в его глаза, и Чонгук подходит ближе, опуская ладонь на чужое бедро. Хост реагирует немного странно, едва не отталкивает, если быть точнее, и Чонгук на пробу поддается вперёд, касаясь искусственных губ своими. Хост как-то некстати решил в недотрогу поиграть, ладно, если бы цену набивал, но уже вроде как поздно, и Чонгук делает мысленную пометку узнать об этом побольше, потому что правил этого бизнеса он совсем не знает.  
  
Это касание далеко от поцелуя, но так даже лучше. Чонгуку нужно привыкнуть, распробовать. Когда Юнги обвивает его шею руками и притягивает ближе, Чонгук тут же перехватывает его подбородок пальцами и отодвигает андроид. Он прикрывает глаза, концетрируясь на прикосновении, и решает, что нужно попробовать поцеловать его глубже, проверить, на что способен хост. А тот, словно мысли читает, хмыкает самоуверенно и притягивает его к себе. Огнёк в глазах совсем неподдельный, и Чонгуку безумно тяжело осознавать, что это всё искусственно созданные реакции.  
  
— Над тобой очень хорошо поработали, а? — улыбается он, отстраняясь, и хост слишком уж понимающе смотрит в ответ.  
  
— Может, перейдём к самому интересному? — Юнги сдвигает его руку с бедра на свой пах и сжимает ладонь над его. — Я знаю, что с тобой делать, ковбой, только позволь мне, — поглядывает он за плечо, и Чону не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что указывает он на кровать.  
  
— Я не настолько отчаялся, спасибо, — убирает руку он, разглядывая красивые морщинки, что появляются, когда хост не сдерживается и беззвучно смеется, заставляя краснеть.  
  
— Ну как скажешь, ковбой, — хмыкает Юнги и отталкивает его, чтобы спрыгнуть с комода, но Чон крепко придерживает его за бицепс, заставляя забраться обратно.  
  
— Погоди-ка, ты ведь можешь посидеть со мной и поговорить?..  
  
В итоге все два дня они проводят в небольшой комнатке, беседуя, проверяя реакции на комплименты и речевые клише, чтобы спустя выделенный срок предстать перед куратором во всеоружии.   
  
Встречает его, отчего-то, совсем не приятная женщина, что была в прошлый раз.  
  
— Очень приятно, Намджун, — протягивает ему руку парень, говоря на родном корейском, и Чонгук сразу расслабляется и проникается к нему симпатией. — Твой куратор.  
  
Он смотрит внимательно, со смешинками в глазах, и Чонгук краснеет, пожимая ладонь.  
  
— Чон Чонгук.  
  
— Ты чего такой потерянный, ещё под впечатлениями? — мужчина смеется, приобнимая его за плечи, уводя за собой от лифта. — Помнится, до стажировки я ещё сомневался в правильности выбора места, странно это, как ни погляди, но после первого визита на Дикий запад понял, что это моё и буду хвататься за работу здесь любыми силами.  
  
— Это так странно: андроид, к которому меня приставили, совсем не отличается от обычного человека, такой же тёплый и на ощупь один в один, — что-то в его виде заставляет Намджуна смеяться.  
  
— Женщина, что встречала тебя в прошлый раз, андроид. Ты ведь понял это? — Чонгук замирает, после чего нагоняет Намджуна, бодро качая головой. — Не страшно, разберешься. Мой друг одному парню в бок вилку ткнул, перепутав.  
  
Они быстро добираются до кабинета Кима, о чём гласит небольшая табличка, и там достаточно многолюдно, Чонгук никогда не видел больше двоих человек в одном месте.  
  
— Ты уж извини, наши любопытные соотечественники собрались полным составом, чтобы поприветствовать, — улыбается он, заталкивая его в комнату. — Чимин, Тэхён и Хосок техники, Джин-хён руководит нашим отделом, а Юнги-хён, — Намджун осекается и тут же хлопает его по плечу, указывая на хоста, что безучастно сидит на металлическом столе. — твой андроид. Ну что, поделишься рекомендациями на его счёт?..  
  
И Чонгук делится. И о том, что тот ведёт себя неоднозначно. И что взгляд холодный, хотя заманивать клиентов должен. И что шибко умный, слишком умными словами нашпигован, что не лишнее, но абсолютно странное и не позволяющее окунуться с головой в атмосферу. Даже про поцелуй зачем-то выкладывает (краснея), что какой-то неумелый словно, что, наверное, становится последней каплей, потому что после этого замечания все сотрудники заливаются смехом, а сам андроид густо заливается краской и шипит раздраженно:   
  
— Нахуй иди, опытный, мы даже не целовались толком.  
  
Отчего-то, Сокджин смеется громче всех и пожимает плечами.  
  
— Юнги, ну правда же.  
  
Хост тянется к нему, чтобы ударить, но тот усмиряет его одним взглядом.  
  
— А в постели как, тоже что-то подправить? — техник Хосок заливается ещё сильнее, на что Юнги спрыгивает со стола и зло сжимает зубы.  
  
— Я же не ты, спать с кем не попадя.  
  
Тэхён недовольно эйкает.  
  
— Отключить моторику, — на автомате испуганно бормочет Чон надвигающемуся на него хосту, и тот даже замирает, как и должен, но взгляд совсем другой. Пугающий. Понимающий. Чон отшатывается, когда тот закатывает глаза и вздыхает.  
  
— Он правда умный или как Тэхён сюда попал?..  
  
Тэхён возмущается снова, но, видимо, что-то в Чонгуке забавляет его больше, и он приобнимает его за плечи, улыбаясь.  
  
— Он умный, хён! И, эй, с посвящением!  
  
Оказывается, Юнги вовсе не хост. Оказывается, это забавы у них здесь такие. Оказывается, хён, с которым они провели два дня, сценарист. Чонгуку кажется, он проебался.  
  
— Дикий запад, Чонгук. Вот только хостов-корейцев здесь не хватает, — хлопает его потом по плечу Юнги, улыбаясь открыто, как когда они были наедине, пока никто не видит. — Может, к нам, зачем тебе этот поведенческий? Мне очень понравилась твоя идея с аналогичным парком времён Корё.  
  
Чонгук закусывает губу, пытаясь вспомнить, чего ещё наговорить за те два дня успел.


End file.
